Phoenix's Brother
by jo-beagle
Summary: What happens when the person that you least suspect comes back into your life? Well, Phoenix is more than shocked, yet happy at the same time when her brother comes back. *Wir Genderbent* (You will never guess who Phoenixs brother is...)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unsuspected**

"Hey Wreck-It. Cavity." Thomas addressed Rhonda and Vancent with his usual greeting.

Vancent smiled widely and waved. "HI SARGE!" The nine year old exclaimed; seemingly overjoyed to see Thomas. Rhonda, however, seemed to be more quiet than usual. "You okay Wreck-It?"

Rhonda nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Thomas smiled and nodded. "Alright, if your fine. Do you know where Fix-It is?"

He instantly noticed the change in Rhonda's features at the mention of Phoenix's name. "Why?" She asked. Thomas shrugged and answered sarcastically. "Well, it;s not like she's my _wife _or anything."

Sighing, Rhonda slumped her shoulders.

"She wants to be alone..." Was her short response. Thomas arched his eyebrow at Rhonda's answer. Rhonda only looked down at Vancent and back at Thomas. She sighed once more and just barley meet Thomas's gaze.

"Okay...I'll tell you guys. But you have to _promise_ that you won't freak out. Okay?"

Both Vancent and Thomas's nodded in unison; eager to hear what Rhonda had to say.

Rhonda took in a sharp breath and exhaled slowly. "It's about Turbo..."

Vancent gasped. "Oh don't tell me that they were..." He trailed off. Rhonda knew where the tiny president was going with this and instantly shook her head. "NO! Nothing like that. It's _way _different."

"So what happened?" Thomas asked as he folded his arms.

"I was getting to that..." Rhonda begun again. "They both were actually born. Without any programming involved. Turbo was two years older than Phoenix. But...they had the same parents..." She trailed off hoping that Thomas and Vancent caught on. By the looks on their faces she could tell that they knew exactly where she was heading with this.

Thomas's eyes widened. "You mean that Fix-It and Turbo are-"

"Brother and Sister!" Vancent exclaimed in shock. Rhonda nodded before, once again, beginning where she had left off. "Yeah...and today was Turbo's birthday..."

Thomas sighed. "So Phoenix is at home probably bawling her eyes out at the loss of her big brother."

Rhonda only gave him a look that meant yes. "Turbo was never that bad. Well, not until Road Blasters was plugged in..."

***1978***

_"Come on Turbs! Open the door!" A ten year old Phoenix exclaimed as she pounded on her bedroom door. "NOPE!" Was her brothers sarcastic response. _

_She groaned. Why did she have to let him into her room? She should have known better than to let Turbo into her room. Only minutes later Turbo came out with her journal and opened it. _

_"AWW! You have a crush on my friend Jet. How about we just go and show mom and dad?"_

_Phoenix gritted her teeth. "Don't you dare!" She warned him. Tears of anger started to form in her eyes as she grunted; trying her hardest to keep her anger under control. _

_Turbo's eyes widened. "Whoa there sis, I didn't mean anything by it...here. Take your book. I'm sorry..." _

_Phoenix smiled softly at her brother. Turbo gently handed the book back to her and hugged her. "Sorry Pheny." _

_Phoenix giggled at her brothers lisp and hugged him tighter. "'It's fine...Love you Turbs." This made Turbo smile. "Love you too, sis."_

***1982***

_"Phoenix! Turbo! Can you two come here for a second?" Their father asked. _

_The two raced downstairs and almost collided with the wall. "Yeah dad?" They both asked in unison. Their father chuckled and motioned for them to take a seat on the couch. The two complied with their fathers silent request. _

_"So what's up?" Turbo asked as he leaned back onto the couch and put his feet on the coffee table only to have them be smacked off by Phoenix's hand. _

_"I have exciting news. You both...are getting your own games."_

_"WHAT!?" _

_Their father chuckled and handed them each a piece of paper explaining what they were to do. Phoenix saw that she was taking over her mothers game and having the name changed over to Fix-It Phoenix Jr._

_Turbo grinned widely at his game. Turbo-Time. Just the name of it sounded totally amazing. _

_"ISN'T THIS AWESOME TURBS!?"_

_Turbo chuckled and pushed some of his black hair out of his face. "Yeah! I can't believe that I'm gettin' my own game!"_

***1986***

_"Turbo! P-please! D-don't-don't do this!" Phoenix begged as she held Turbo as tight as she could. Turbo sighed and hugged Phoenix back. "I have to Pheny. It's the only way to prove to everyone that I'm still the best." _

_Phoenix wiped some of her tears away and buried her face in her big brothers shoulder. "But I know...I know that you're amazing. Isn't that enough?"_

_Her muffled voice came out strained. Turbo felt moisture start to build up in his eyes. "Phoenix? Look at me."_

_Phoenix glanced at Turbo. He kissed her head and looked her in the eyes. "I love you kiddo..." This made Phoenix burst into tears once more. "I love you too Turbs..."_

_The next day, towards noon time, both Turbo-Time and Road Blasters were unplugged. For good..._

* * *

**Well then...That was definantly unexpected...right? Anyway, if your wondering why I used a male Turbo in a WIR Genderbent story, that's only because I felt like it :P Next chapter should be up soon. Leave a review or PM me for anything that you guys have or want to say. **

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Nothing interesting going on so here's chapter 2 of Phoenix's brother...ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: He's Alive! (part 1)**

Phoenix wiped her nose with her sleeve and continued to look through the scrap book.

"Oh Turbo...Why'd you have to be so _stupid_?"

"Fix-It?"

Phoenix yelped and dropped the book onto the bed. Looking up, she saw that the person who had addressed her was none other than Thomas. He walked over to her and wrapped both arms around her. "Baby, why didn't you tell me that Turbo was your brother?"

Phoenix sighed. "Rhonda told you?"

"Well, me and the Cavity." Groaning, Phoenix slapped her face. "Of course she would..."

Thomas chuckled and held her tighter. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Looking up into Thomas's eyes, Phoenix sighed once more. "Because, he's stupid. But I loved him. More than anything. He was my brother. He'll always be my brother. I just-I just wish that I could see him and tell him how-how _stupid_ he was."

Thomas sighed and looked down at Phoenix. "I don't know what to tell you babe."

Shaking her head, Phoenix cupped his chin and kissed him softly.

"Nothin' to tell hun..."

* * *

Over in Sugar Rush, Rhonda and Vancent were taking a stroll around the remains of Diet Cola Mountain.

"Wow, I can't believe that Phoenix and Turbo were brother and sister." Vancent said as he shook his little head. "I just can't see the two of them even being related."

Rhonda chuckled. "Yeah, but Turbo was actually a pretty cool guy before Road Blasters came around. I can still remember how jealous he got when that other game got more attention..."

***1985***

_"Hey Turbs! Didja here about the new racin' game that just got plugged in?" Phoenix asked as she slid onto the bar stool next to her brother. Turbo nearly choked on his drink. _

_"WHAT!?"_

_Phoenix snickered. "Yeah! It looks kinda cool." _

_Turbo shook his head in shame. "Great, just what I need. More competition." He huffed and sipped his root beer. Phoenix patted his back. "Oh don't worry to much Turbo. I'm sure it's nothing. After all, your game is the most popular game here at Litwak's. I'm sure that it'll stay that way. Now come on, cheer up. Or do I need to get Rhonda~?" She teased._

_Turbo sighed. "No."_

_Smirking triumphantly, Phoenix hugged her brother. "I love you Turbs." _

_Smiling, Turbo kissed his sisters head. "Love you to, you brat..."_

***Present Day***

"Yup! Turbo sure was a piece of work..."

Vancent laughed a little at Rhonda's comment. Suddenly, something rustled around the disheveled remains of Diet Cola Mountain.

"What was that?" Rhonda asked as she glanced around their current surroundings. Vancent shrugged. "I dunno. Probably just the wind..." He trailed off when the noise was heard again. Both Rhonda and Vancent gasped when they saw a shadow pass by them.

"AH!" Rhonda yelped as she was tripped by a stray candy cane branch.

Vancent glitched over to her and helped her up off of the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Don't tell her..." A voice whispered.

Both Rhonda and Vancent froze. They were stuck to the ground like glue; nervous and tense wrecks. "What was that?" Vancent whispered incredulously. Turning around, Rhonda gasped.

"Turbo!"

Turbo's yellow eyes widened as he looked at Rhonda for the first time since their exchange a year ago. All Turbo did was freeze for a moment before bolting the away from Rhonda and Vancent. "Oh no you don't!"

He was stopped when Rhonda grabbed the back of his racing suit and hauled him upwards. "What are you doing here?"

Turbo cringed and squirmed his way out of Rhonda's grasp; only to fall onto the ground with a painful thump. He rubbed his head and slowly stood. "Look, I somehow regenerated and was able to come back unharmed. I know what I did was wrong-"

"Darn right it was wrong!" Vancent butt in. Turbo glared at the young boy before continuing. "Anyway, as I was saying, I didn't know that I'd get two games unplugged and nearly get a third one unplugged..."

Vancent rolled his eyes. "Sure...that's why you locked up everyone's memories, made an avatar named King Candy, made me a glitch and nearly destroy all life in the arcade."

Sighing, Turbo put his head down. But before he got the chance to continue, Rhonda cut into the conversation.

"Wait till Phoenix finds out..."

"NO! You can NOT tell her. If you did then _she'd _be the one to kill me. And believe me, she _would_..."

Vancent scoffed. "That'd be a good thing..."

Rhonda thumped Vancent in the back of the head and set her attention back on the former racer. "Look Turbo, I can't just lie to Phoenix. She would kill me. Either her or Sarge..."

Turbo raised an eyebrow. "Who's this S_arge_ guy?"

Without thinking about the consequences, Vancent blurted out the answer to Turbo's question. "Hammer-Girls husband!"

Turbo froze. Only his eye twitched. "_Husband_?" His voice sounded deadly; just above a whisper. Rhonda slowly glared at Vancent who shrugged sheepishly. "Whoops..."

"She got **MARRIED!?**"

Both Vancent and Rhonda nodded once. Turbo scowled and grit his teeth. "WHEN!?" He shouted. Rhonda sighed. "About a month after I game jumped..."

"Only a MONTH!? What was that girl THINKING!?"

"Turbo...?"

The three turned around to see Phoenix standing next to a fairly large candy cane tree. She had on dark blue sweat pants and one of Thomas's long sleeved black jackets. Her hair was messily thrown together without her hat on her head. She looked drained. Thomas was standing next to her holding her hand.

Phoenix slowly let go of Thomas's hand and walked towards Turbo.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Sorry guys...but I'm really tired. I know that sounds really selfish and once again I'm so SO SORRY to all of you folks who actually like this story. And to those of you who _do _like my story(ies) then I salute you. :3 Anyway, I want to know what ya'll think so feedback is greatly appreciated. PM me for any ideas because I am running low! **

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, nothing that important to say besides ENJOY!**

* * *

** Chapter 3: He's Alive (part 2)**

Phoenix slowly started to walk towards Turbo.

It's been almost twenty years since they've meet face to face and now here they are. Both Phoenix and Turbo stared into the others eyes. Phoenix remembered all to well those bright yellow eyes. As did Turbo with her bright blue ones. Not much physically had changed or morphed one as the other mentally noted.

Once they were only a few feet away, Phoenix felt a sudden surge of anger jolt through her pixels. She then let out a cry and lunged towards Turbo. "AH!" He yelped as Phoenix started to punch him repetitively in the arm.

"I HATE YOU! YOU _LIED_ TO ME FOR ALMOST TWENTY YEARS! WE COULD'VE BEEN A FAMILY IF YOU WEREN'T SO SELFISH AND JEALOUS! MOD I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I _HATE YOU!_"

Phoenix's yelling and screaming ripped probably the biggest hole in Turbo's heart.

They were so close when they were younger. And now...she was telling him that she hated him...

"I HATE YOU! I _hate you_..." Her screaming and yelling dissipated when she hugged him tightly and buried her face into his jumpsuit. Turbo hesitated on hugging his little sister back. But he did anyway. He then heard Phoenix's muffled voice. "I hate you..."

Chuckling a little, Turbo hugged his sister tighter. "No you don't. I know you love me..."

Phoenix giggled and kneed him in the shin. "Yeah."

He groaned in pain before burying his face in Phoenix's brown hair. "Mhm..." Turbo managed as he reached for his left shin. Phoenix pulled away from Turbo and kissed his cheek. "I hate you so much."

"Yeah, I think that I'm starting to regret ever having you as a sister..."

They both laughed for a few minutes before they remembered that there were three other people standing there. Clearing his throat, Thomas gained his wife's attention. He leaned on a candy cane tree with one foot supporting him and his arms were folded across his chest.

Phoenix burned a bright shade of red and turned to look at her husband. "OH! Um, Turbs. This is Thomas John Calhoun. Sergeant of Hero's Duty."

Vancent snickered. "Duty..."

Rhonda thumped him once more in the back of the head.

Turbo raised an eyebrow. "Alright, so I know why those two yahoo's are important to you," He started as he gestured to Rhonda and Vancent who glared at him. "But why is _he_ so important to you?"

Sighing, Phoenix sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Okay I'll tell. But don't be mad. Turbo...he's my husband..."

"Your _WHAT!?_" He asked incredulously. Phoenix cringed slightly at her brothers disapproving tone of voice. "Look, I know that you might not like the newer games-"

Turbo cut her off mid sentence. "He's from a _NEWER_ GAME!?"

Phoenix nodded slightly. "Well, _newest_ game..." She added softly. Turbo's eyes widened. "NEWEST? Pheny! Your game is already thirty one years old!"

"I know..."

"DO YOU!? Mod Pheny! I never would've thought that you, my own _sister_, would even associate with those kinds of games!" Cringing even more, Phoenix opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off my her husband.

"Calm yourself, speedy. She's been through enough over the past year. The last thing she needs is for her own brother to be mad at her for nothing."

Turbo stopped for a moment before chuckling. "And you think that you know my sister _better_ than me?" He said haughtily as he glanced at the sergeant.

Thomas unfolded his arms and pushed himself away from the tree. "Most likely considering the fact that I actually _care_ about her feelings."

"Yeah, so, we're just gonna-" Rhonda said as her and Vancent started to back away slowly before making a run for it. Phoenix sighed. "Come on guys..." She tried to reason with her brother and husband. They didn't listen.

"Oh, and you don't think that I care about her _feelings_?"

"No. You were alive for almost twenty years leaving your sister to relive the same pain over and over again."

"And what do _you_ know about feelings mister 'I know everything'?"

"More than you."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"REALLY!?"

"_REALLY!_"

"Alright, THAT'S _ENOUGH_! Thomas, go home! I promise that I won't be to long."

Thomas glared at Turbo before bending down to kiss Phoenix on the lips. The kiss didn't last to long. But boy did it make Turbo blaze with anger. Once Thomas slowly pulled apart from Phoenix and stood up. He then walked away leaving a dazed Phoenix to gaze at him with a dreamy expression. Turbo grunted which gained his sisters attention.

"Hmm?" She asked. Turbo rolled his eyes. "Come on Pheny." He said as he dragged her along the other way.

* * *

"And this is were you will be staying." Phoenix said as she motioned towards her old penthouse. Turbo chuckled a little unnerved. "Uhh...Pheny? It looks a little empty..."

Phoenix gave him a sad smile and handed him some of the old clothes that she had stashed away in her closet. "Oh Turbs, I feel horrible, but, after Tommy and I got married, I kind of built us our own house in East Niceland. Along with the other homeless characters and the Nicelanders..."

Turbo felt his heart sink once more. Phoenix saw the hurt on her brother's face and forced her way into his arms. "Come on Turbs, I'm sure that if you and Thomas get to know each other you'll see that you guys'll be great together. He's amazing! You just need to spend some time with him. Promise me that you'll try to get to know him. He's my husband which means that he's family."

Turbo couldn't say no to Phoenix. So instead, he kissed her cheek and leaned his head on top of hers. "Can you spend the night...?"

Phoenix giggled and shoved her brother. "Well, I guess that I could see if that could be arranged..."

Fist pumping the air, Turbo ran into the kitchen and started to raid the fridge. Chuckling, Phoenix left to go and see what Thomas would say. "I'll be back!"

* * *

Phoenix moaned as Thomas shoved her against the wall of their room and kissed down her neck. "Thomas...I only had to come back to get some clothes..."

Rolling his eyes, Thomas grabbed Phoenix's legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Baby...don't go..."

Phoenix giggled and grabbed both sides of her husbands face bringing their noses together. "Tommy, it's only for a few nights. And I meant what I said about you and Turbo spending time together. He's my brother and your my husband."

Thomas sighed. "I don't think that'll work, Fix-It..."

Phoenix gave him the puppy dog eyes and tilted her head. "Please...?"

"Nooo..."

The sad look on Phoenix's face was already enough to make him crack but what she said melted his heart right into a huge mushy puddle of love. "Pleaseee...I love you."

Thomas smiled and kissed her cheek. "Aww, alright. I love you too."

Phoenix smiled widely.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Does this mean that we have time for-"

"Nope! I've gotta go. I love you so much! Night Tommy!" Phoenix punctuated each statement with a short kiss. After five minutes of more deer kisses, Thomas set Phoenix on the ground and watched as she gathered her stuff and bolt out the front door.

* * *

Once Phoenix returned back to her brother with a few pairs of clothes, she settled herself on the couch and waited for Turbo to come back from the kitchen.

"Hey sis!" Turbo greeted as he plopped down next to Phoenix on the couch. He was dressed in long, dark red pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Phoenix was dressed in light blue pajama pants and one of Thomas's black shirts. When Turbo had asked why Phoenix almost always wore her husbands clothing, Phoenix had reasoned that Thomas's clothes were comfortable and made her feel at home.

"Hello Turbs! Now, what does my big brother have planned for tonight?" She asked. Turbo smirked and showed Phoenix the movie that was hidden behind his back.

Phoenix gasped. "NO!" She exclaimed. Turbo poked her side. "What, you still scared?"

The movie that he had behind his back was a horror movie that they had used to watch together all the time as kids. Phoenix only shook her head. "N-no...I just, don't like it is all..."

Turbo rolled his yellow eyes. "Come on Pheny."

Phoenix reluctantly agreed and allowed her older brother to put the movie on. This was going to be both a long and fun night.

* * *

**Hey guys. Like in the beginning of the chapter I had mentioned that I had nothing interesting to say so...yeah. Please review! Or PM me. Whichever makes you happier. **

**THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Now I know how I really should update more, but I just don't have as much time as I had before...Bad excuse but oh well...**

**I also read some of my stories after I posted them and noticed that there were some grammar errors. Sorry for every and anyone that gets bothered by that. But you also have to take into consideration that...hmm...I don't know. But anyway...here's chapter 4! Sooooo...ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Good Morning...Sort of...**

Phoenix sat up in her old bed and groaned. She realized that she might have a hangover. But, wait...how could she have one if she didn't drink any alcohol last night?

She scanned her surroundings and smiled slightly. Phoenix really missed her old room. But that didn't mean that she didn't want to live with Thomas anymore. In fact, she missed him almost as much as she missed sleeping by herself. She hated it. But she also knew that she couldn't leave her brother behind. Especially not after he pulled a stunt like trying to take over the arcade only a year before.

Sighing, Phoenix slid out of bed and walked into the living room of the pent house.

There, she saw Turbo passed out on the couch.

A wicked smile spread across her face as she crept into the kitchen. Phoenix tiptoed towards the freezer and opened it. Once she found the ice cubes inside, she quickly grabbed four and shut the freezer door. Phoenix couldn't help the snickers that passed her lips as she stalked back into the living room.

When she got into the living room and reached the couch, she slowly lifted Turbo's white shirt, making sure not to wake the former racer, and tossed the ice cubes down his back.

Within a second, his yellow eyes shot open and her gasped. "AH!"

When he jumped off of the couch, Phoenix lost it. The repair women fell onto the floor in a huge fit of laughter. "O-OH my _LAND!_ W-why...Oh man. Even-even after...twenty years, I-I still _GOT YOU_!" She managed; now completely out of breath. Once Turbo calmed down and the ice melted, back completely soaked as well, he glared at Phoenix and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh _ha ha_. Very funny, Pheny...That's oh so hilarious." He tried to be as serious as he could but couldn't help the ghost of a smile forming on his pale face.

Phoenix picked herself up off of the ground and walked over to Turbo. She punched his arm playfully and threw him a clean pair of clothes. "Here, go get changed. The arcade's closed today and I was supposed to spend it with Rhonda, Vancent and Tommy but you had to show up. And I'm not leaving you here alone. Now, I have to go back home and check on Thomas. I'll just get dressed there and The Nicelanders already know your here so don't feel uncomfortable. See you in a little bit."

Turbo waved at his sister as she left the pent house.

* * *

Phoenix opened the door to her and Thomas's home as quietly as possible. Seeing no signs that her husband was up yet, she carefully shut the door behind her and crept up the stairs.

Their bedroom door was cracked open the slightest bit so Phoenix decided to poke her head inside only to find Thomas still sleeping.

She smiled and opened their bedroom door before closing it once she was inside. Phoenix then sneaked over to the large bed and pulled herself onto and under the sheets. Her face lit up with very noticeable honeyglows as she took in her husbands sleeping form. He didn't have a shirt on and was only in his regular sweatpants. One of his arms was lazily covering his forehead while the other rested on his toned stomach.

Phoenix cuddled up close to Thomas making the sergeants eyes flutter open and look down. When Thomas saw recognized the figure as Phoenix, he smiled.

"Well, good morning." He said quietly. Phoenix giggled and tilted her head upwards to look at her husband. "Good morning."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you were with your brother." The arm that was across his forehead wrapped itself around Phoenix pulling her much closer than possible. Phoenix sighed contently.

"I know. But I wanted to see you. And besides, it _is_ only seven. We don't have to see Rhonda and Vancent for another-" Phoenix paused to think for a moment before remembering what she was going to say. "Five hours..."

Thomas smiled. "I knew you couldn't stay away..." He teased playfully. Phoenix smiled back and kissed Thomas on the lips. Thomas smirked through the kiss and rolled on top of Phoenix. Phoenix grew brighter but kept up the now opened mouth kiss.

"Five hours, huh? You think we have time?" Thomas asked as he dove his mouth into the crook of Phoenix's neck. Phoenix gasped and moaned at the same time. "Uh-huh. We have enough time."

* * *

Turbo glanced at the clock and saw the time read seven fifteen. He decided that he would get dressed now and go see if Rhonda was up.

He got dressed, wearing black jeans that were ripped and a red work shirt that looked almost exactly like Phoenix's. It was one of his regular outfits back before he game jumped.

While getting ready, a memory resurfaced in Turbo's mind about him and Rhonda.

***1984***

_"Hey Rhonda." Turbo greeted the Villain of his sisters game. Rhonda rolled her eyes and glanced back at Turbo. "What do you want? Are you here to treat me like an outcast too?"_

_Turbo sighed. "Uh, no. I was actually trying to be, oh, what's the word? NICE!"_

_Rhonda bowed her head. "Sorry, I'm just not used to people, you know, being nice to me. I think that it's because I'm the 'bad guy'. I just-Ah! I know you don't care." She said as she turned to walk away. Turbo shook her head and grabbed Rhonda's arm before she left. "I care. I care a LOT. Believe it or not. Now tell me what's wrong with you. Ever since I met you, two years ago, you seem to want to keep to yourself. Why?"_

_Turbo hated being nice. But he also didn't really mind it when he knew that someone was hurt or upset. Courtesy of both his mother and father. And now was the certain type of moment when he cared. _

_"Well," Rhonda started as she took a seat next to Turbo on a stray piece of building that she had wrecked. "I just, I'm not a 'bad guy'. And I know this. But everyone treats me like one. I didn't even do anything to them and those stupid 'Nice'-landers STILL exclude me from everything. Not only that, but every party that they have I'm never invited. But the worst thing of all...I have no friends whatsoever. No one likes a bad guy..."_

_Turbo felt his heart ache for the wrecker. Rhonda had a huge point about how she wasn't a 'bad guy' even though that was her title. His heart sank to his stomach when Rhonda started to cry a little bit. _

_Truth be told, Turbo liked the wrecker...a lot._

_And seeing her like this, so hurt, he felt like throwing up. He also felt angry at those stupid Nicelanders. He never liked them. No. Not one bit. The only one that he liked was his sister. But she really didn't qualify as a Nicelander because of her parents. Her and Turbo's mother was classified as a Nicelander when the game was titled 'Fix-It Phoenix' and her and Turbo's father was from a racing game. _

_Turbo stood up and grabbed Rhonda's face in both of his hands. He couldn't believe that he was about to do this but he did._

_He kissed her on the lips._

Turbo left the pent house and trotted over to Rhonda's 'shack' near the dump where all of the left over brick were. He guessed that she felt comfortable around familiar surroundings.

Once he reached Rhonda's house, he loudly knocked on the door and waited for Rhonda to open the door.

"Hello?"

Turbo rolled his eyes. "Down here..." He said smugly. Rhonda glanced down and saw Turbo. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "And what do you want, Turbo?" Rhonda asked obviously not amused. Turbo frowned slightly. "Not such a great greeting, like always."

Rhonda glared at him and crossed her arms as she leaned against the door frame of the house. "Shut it, Turbo! Now, tell me why your here." She demanded. Turbo smirked and crossed his arms; similar to how Rhonda looked. "I just wanted to see my favorite wrecker." He wasn't lying, to be truthful. Turbo actually _really_ missed Rhonda more than anything. Well, not counting his sister.

Face turning a slight pinkish color, Rhonda started to stammer. "W-what do you-uh-mean...?"

Smirking, Turbo shrugged. "I just missed you. No joke."

Rhonda rolled her brown eyes. "If you missed me or Phoenix then you wouldn't have shut yourself away from the arcade and make up an alter ego because you were oh so obsessed with being 'top dog'."

Turbo furrowed his brow sadly. "Can I come in, please?"

Rhonda sighed and stepped out of the way in order for Turbo to enter.

Turbo smiled gratefully and walked inside. Once inside, Rhonda shut the front door and led Turbo into the living room. She took a seat on her red couch and Turbo sat next to her.

After a minute or two of no noise whatsoever, Turbo broke the awkward silence.

"Rhonda, I'm sorry. Okay?"

Taken aback by the sudden apology, Rhonda glanced down at the former racer. The look in Turbo's eyes was genuine and sincere. Rhonda knew when he was faking it. He wasn't. "...What?" Rhonda asked after a moment.

Turbo sighed and grabbed Rhonda's large hand. "I said I'm sorry. More sorry than anything. I know what I did was wrong and I just want you to forgive me. Please...?" His yellow eyes gazed into the wreckers brown ones; searching for some kind of forgiveness that Rhonda had. He found it when Rhonda smiled. "It's-I..." Rhonda sighed and kissed Turbo's cheek. "I forgive you. I do."

Turbo then glared at Rhonda. "You better not tell anyone how sappy we're being, got that?"

Rhonda chuckled. "Agreed."

* * *

**:P Well, I think that someone has a crush...if it wasn't that obvious. I was going to have Turbo and Rhonda just be 'friends' but then I said "What the hey?" and made them love interests. My mind comes up with some of the weirdest things, doesn't it? Ah well, I love it! Being crazy is kinda fun! XD **

**Anyway, remember to KEEP ON READING to find out what happens next...if you want to, that is. Please leave a review or PM me and tell me how I'm doing. It would really help me out. **

**THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's where things start to get..._interesting_...and if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you'll see...*wink, wink* But the real interesting stuff will come up in the next few chapters. So ENJOY (chapter 5 of Phoenix's brother)!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Making Amends With the President**

Phoenix combed the knots out of her hair as Thomas was finishing getting dressed. She smirked when he swiftly maneuvered his arms around her waist. "I had fun, Mrs. Phoenix Calhoun..."

Phoenix blushed at the last name that they had both agreed she would have. She giggled. "Thomas..." She said slightly embarrassed. Thomas chuckled. "You're to cute, pint-size..."

"I know..." Phoenix smiled widely. Right as she was going to say something until a loud knock on the door beat her to it.

The couple finished getting dressed and Phoenix went downstairs to answer the door. Once she answered it, there stood Turbo with a very satisfied smirk on his lips. "So, you and Lieutenant Loony have a _good_ morning?" He asked teasingly. Phoenix grew bright red and glared at her yellow eyed brother.

"Well that is most certainly none of your business. What me and Tommy do when we're alone stays between me and him. No one else." Phoenix crossed her arms and huffed. Turbo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, sis. I know what you two did."

Just then Thomas entered the living room and walked over to the front door. "Yeah, and like she said, it stays between her and I, shorty. So don't stick your nose in other people's business." He sneered. Turbo snorted. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it?"

Phoenix sighed. "Not now, okay? Now, we need to hurry up and get over to Sugar Rush. It's eleven-forty five. Hey, have you seen Rhonda this morning?"

Turbo's smirk returned. "That's what I kind of wanted to talk to you about."

"You two can talk on the way." Thomas added as he got his cruiser out. "You can walk with Turbo. I'll meet you there. I love you."

Phoenix smiled. "Aww, I love you to, Tommy!" She called after him as he made his way down the tunnel. Phoenix's attention then returned to Turbo. "As you were saying."

Turbo sighed. "You remember how her and I were kind of like a couple in the early 80's? Well, I talked to her this morning to apologize and she kissed me on the cheek. We somehow managed to get into a very long make out session before she said that she needed to go and meet up with Vancent in Sugar Rush."

Shocked was that blatant expression plastered upon the brunette's features.

"What did you say...?"

"Well, what I'm basically saying is Rhonda and I have our _thing _back." Thing meaning that is what they called their relationship when they started dating in 84.

Phoenix grinned; happy for both her brother and best friend. "That's GREAT Turbs!"

* * *

Once they got to Sugar Rush, the race had just started and the kids were all pumped up and raring to go. Vancent, like most of the time, took the lead.

Rhonda laughed when Vancent almost shoved Toffyta off of the track with his kart. Looking to her left, Rhonda's cheeks went ablaze at the sight of Turbo. She had told Thomas, who wasn't that happy of a camper to find out, and was pretty sure that Turbo had told Phoenix about their prior engagement involving the exploration of the others mouth with their tongue's.

Phoenix hopped over to Thomas and snuggled into his shirt as he bent down to be level with her, like they always did when they went to one of the nine year old presidents races.

Turbo walked over to a sitting Rhonda and sat next to her on the tall podium. "Hey, Rhonda." He greeted. Rhonda smiled and arched an eyebrow as she glanced over at him. "Hi, Turbo." They shared sweet smiles that were interrupted by Vancent's high-pitched voice. "I WON~" He chanted over and over again.

They all laughed.

Turbo's laughter subsided quickly as he took a long look at the nine year old. He then sighed. "Vancent..." He got the young boys attention. Vancent walked over to Turbo as he bent down. "What?"

Sighing once more, Turbo put a hand on Vancent's shoulder. "I know that this won't mean anything coming from me but I just want you to know how horrible I feel about, you know, taking over your game. I just got jealous and didn't know what to do. I'm so-"

"I forgive YOU, Turbutt! Now stop being all mushy!"

Vancent then tightly hugged the former racer. Turbo smiled for a moment as he realized Vancent had really accepted his apology. "Thanks Vancent. Means a lot coming from you."

Vancent chuckled. "Same from you Turbooger. Now let's get going to Tapper's! I'm thirsty!" He dragged Turbo along with him out of Sugar Rush. They all took Vancent's choice of were to go into consideration and went to Tapper's.

* * *

**One thing: SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS. It's late and I'm tired. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys are liking the story so far! Thank you to those of you who do. Means a whole lot. Remember to leave me a review or PM me if you want to tell me how you think I'm doing. Keep on Reading!**

**THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why hello everyone! I really hope that you guys like the story so far :) And now here's chapter 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: 'Bonding'**

"Are they okay?" Rhonda whispered to Phoenix as her eyes were set on Turbo and Thomas. The five of them were in Tipper's and they were seated at a booth in the corner. Rhonda was sitting on the inside of the booth with Turbo next to her and Phoenix across from her. Vancent was seated in his regular seat which was in between Phoenix and Thomas. Thomas was on the outside of the booth glaring at Turbo who had a similar expression on his face.

Phoenix sighed and leaned forward to whisper back. "I really don't know. Ever since Turbo came back the two have literally been at each others throats."

"Wow, I'm surprised that one hasn't killed the other yet..."

Vancent suddenly let out a yelp. Phoenix looked down at the young boy. "What's wrong, Van?" The young boy scrunched up his face. "I've gotta go..._Now_!"

Thomas looked beside him at Vancent and picked him up. "Come on Kiddo, let's go. Guess you should have listened when we told you not so much root beer, huh?" He teased. Vancent nodded. With that, Thomas hurried Vancent into the bathroom.

Rhonda chuckled. "Hey, Phoenix? When can you and Sarge finally adopt the little sugar monster?"

Turbo spit out the root beer that he had tried to drink. "You're ADOPTING HIM!?"

"Um...yes. Me and Thomas had talked about it right after we got married. Vancent agreed. We're just waiting for Surge to finish the whole adoption process. He's a sweet kid and we love him. That's basically why Thomas and I want him as our son. And besides, it's kind of easier than having your own baby. I mean, even though he'll be nine forever, it's easier than raising a child from scratch."

Twitching his eye, Turbo's head hit the table. Rhonda chuckled and rubbed his back. "I really don't think that he's liking all of these 'new' things that much..."

"I'm not..." Was Turbo's muffled response from the table. Just then Vancent came glitching back into the booth. He seemed much happier then before. Phoenix chuckled. "Feel better, sweetie?" She asked. Vancent nodded and snuggled up against her side. "Yup! Much better."

Phoenix pulled Vancent close and rubbed his head soothingly. "You are the most hyperactive child I have ever met in my thirty one years of gaming, you know..."

Once again, Vancent nodded.

"That reminds me..." Thomas said as he glanced over at Phoenix. "It's almost been a year since Rhonda game jumped."

Rhonda gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah, well, you know...I just wanted to be somebody. A hero. But I wound up staying a villain. At least some good things came out of it, right?"

Phoenix nodded and glanced down at Vancent who was tinkering with her golden hammer. The boy got easily distracted. She chuckled. "Little Van here would've never became president of Sugar Rush if you never left. You never would've seen that being a 'bad guy' wasn't a bad thing. And I would have never fell in love with Tommy."

Thomas smiled and leaned down to kiss Phoenix on the lips. While they shared a short kiss, Vancent made fake gagging noises. "Gross!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, your gonna do it one day kid." Rhonda said jokingly. Phoenix wrapped her arms protectively around Vancent. "No! He's gonna be my little Vanny forever."

Vancent laughed along with Rhonda and Phoenix.

"Well, the party is in two days so that should give us enough time to get ready, right?" Thomas said as he got back on track. Phoenix nodded. She then glanced down at Vancent. "Yeah. And I need to find you something nice to wear. How about your long sleeved mint green button up shirt with your brown pants and black boots? Does that sound okay, Van?"

Vancent nodded. "Are you gonna help me get ready?"

Phoenix chuckled. "Yes, I am."

Turbo rolled his eyes. "Great, a party where I'm not invited to because everyone hates me..."

Giving him a sympathetic look, Rhonda sighed. "Hey Phoenix?" Looking up from Vancent, Phoenix tilted her head. "Hmm?"

"Do you think that he can be my date...?" Rhonda asked. Phoenix smiled warmly. She then turned her attention towards Turbo and reached out to grab his hand. "You can come, Turbs. I'll make sure you come. Now, ask Rhonda..."

Smiling gratefully, Turbo turned to look up at Rhonda who smirked. "So, do you want to go with me since I am now invited?" He gasped when Rhonda pulled him into a long kiss. Vancent rolled his eyes. "Oh, come _ON_! Why does everyone here have to be all mushy and gross?"

Thomas folded his arms and leaned back against the seat. "Great..." He sighed to himself. This was definantly not how he nor Turbo wanted to 'bond'.

* * *

**And there's chapter 6! I know that there's a lot going on now but hopefully not all of you get to lost. Please leave a review or PM me to let me know how I'm doing with this story!**

**ALSO, I want to know if you guys want to see more of the stories 'The Fix-It Kids' and 'I Know'. If you do then let me know.**

**THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is mostly based around the relationship between Turbo and Rhonda. But that is more towards the end of the chapter. And as for Vancent and Phoenix's 'mother/son' relationship, that is starting in this chapter to. But only a little bit. **

**So ****ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Try to Bond**

"Alright Rhonda, who are you going with?" Phoenix asked as she and Rhonda waited for Vancent to get dressed. Rhonda shrugged. "I'm going to go meet up with Turbo and Thomas I guess. What are they doing?"

Phoenix sighed. "_Bonding_...I hope..."

Just then, Vancent emerged from the bathroom with his dress clothes on. Rhonda snickered while Phoenix grinned widely. "Aw, Van! You look adorable!"

Vancent rolled his eyes. "Thanks Phoenix, means a lot. And what do you think, stinkbrain?"

"Just like Phoenix said. You look _adorable_." Rhonda teased. Vancent glared at the wrecker. "Shut it!"

"Hey! Language young man." Phoenix scolded. Vancent giggled. Luckily, as soon as they left Tapper's, Surge got a hold of Phoenix and Thomas and told them how they could finally have Vancent as their son. Right after they were informed, Vancent moved into their home and got his own room. And now, Phoenix is planning on spoiling the boy rotten.

Vancent then looked up at Phoenix and smiled. "Do you like it?"

Phoenix bent down a little to be level with Vancent. "You look great. Now come on, get your PJ's on and get ready for bed. You don't have to be in bed because we don't have work tomorrow, but you and I can relax. Does that sound like a good idea, sweetie?"

Vancent nodded as Phoenix handed him his pajamas which consisted of a loose mint green t-shirt and soft, fluffy brown pajama pants. Phoenix smiled and turned back at Rhonda. "Are you going to go see Turbo?"

Rhonda smiled and nodded. "Yeah..."

* * *

"Why, exactly, are we doing this again?" Turbo asked as he walked throughout Sugar Rush with Thomas. Thomas rolled his eyes. "Phoenix said that we need to 'bond' and I can't say no to her."

"Hey Turbo, Thomas."

Looking behind them, Thomas sighed gratefully. There stood Rhonda walking towards them. "Oh, hey wrecker..." Turbo smiled slightly as he greeted Rhonda. Rhonda walked over to Thomas. "Phoenix told me before I left that Vancent wanted you to stay home with them tonight. Is that alright with you?" She asked. Thomas nodded. "Yeah, thanks Rhonda. See you tomorrow."

Turbo fist pumped as Thomas walked away. Chuckling, Rhonda smiled. "You two really don't get along do you?"

"No! We really don't."

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Come on Turbo, he's a great guy. He really is."

"Yeah, right...that's exactly why he hates my guts." Turbo said. Rhonda sighed. She knew that they didn't get along. But Thomas is Phoenix's husband. And Turbo is Phoenix's brother. _Older_ brother might I add. So that means that they are technically brother in-laws. But Rhonda decided to just stay out of their business.

"I know that Phoenix probably told you this already, but I bet that you guys would like each other if you didn't spend every waking moment complaining about the other. You love Phoenix. He loves Phoenix. You guys just need to get to know each other better."

Sighing, Turbo slumped down next to a candy cane tree. Rhonda sat next to him. "I just don't know how I can 'connect' with him. His game is the newest one in the arcade. It came out in 2012."

Rhonda shrugged. "Phoenix connected with him and her game came out in 1982. Heck, they're _married_! They've been happily married for close to a year now and they haven't even gotten into a fight. Sure there was some minor disagreements. But they work perfect together. I just hope that maybe you can find it in you to try and bond with Thomas. Because I know that it would mean the world to Phoenix if you to actually got along for once."

Turbo glanced up at Rhonda and Gave her a tired smile. "Thanks, Rhonda...for everything..."

Rhonda smiled back and leaned down to be face to face with the former racer. Turbo smirked while grabbed the back of her head and reeled her into a long, sweet kiss.

* * *

**I know that this chapter was kind of short but I am saving more of the awkwardly funny stuff for a little later on :3 Now, If anyone bothered to read the 8th chapter to 'The Fix-It Kids' then you would have seen that it was an authors note. The reason for that is I am starting a different story about the 5 kids and I'm looking for people who have ideas about them :) So if you have any then feel free to PM me. I still have some left over from LifeIsRandom4Ever that I haven't used so I will try and make those work to my advantage. But feel free to give me your ideas! **

**Anyway, leave a review or PM me if you have any opinions or whatever on this story or any of my other ones :P**

**THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is set in the morning just in case you guys didn't or won't figure out. Just a little heads up. That's all. So ENJOY!**

***THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! SORRY GUYS!***

* * *

**Chapter 8: I LOVE You**

Shifting in bed, Rhonda opened her eyes. That was when she smiled.

Next to her lay the former racer that almost destroyed the arcade. His shirt and pants thrown carelessly onto the floor along with all of the other articles of clothing, including Rhonda's, from the night before.

Rhonda smiled wider an shook her head slowly as Turbo absentmindedly snuggled closer to her. He was still fast asleep. Most likely still worn out from last night. Of course Rhonda understood. And besides, it's not like this was the first time that they had done it. Oh no. They've done it many times. But this time...this time was different. Neither one of them knew why but it was.

Turbo groaned as Rhonda started to sit up.

"No work today..." He mumbled as he pulled Rhonda back onto the bed and cuddled with her. Rhonda sighed. "I know..."

"Then why were you getting ready to leave and do stuff...?" Turbo said in a teasing voice, yellow eyes still closed. Rhonda sunk back underneath the covers to be a little bit more level with her lover. She turned her head and kissed Turbo's cheek.

Turbo smirked and opened one eye. Rhonda pulled him close. "I don't know...I didn't figure that it would be such a big deal. Seeming that you'd rather hide twenty years from your sister and I only to try and take over a candy coated game..."

That was when a frown found it's way onto Turbo's lips. "Rhonda..." He opened both eyes and saw how hurt Rhonda looked. He only tilted his head and kissed Rhonda softly on the lips.

When they pulled apart, Turbo continued in with what he was initially saying. "I knew an apology wouldn't cut it. That's part of the reason why I wanted to do this with you last night. Well, this and because I missed it so much. I missed you, I missed Phoenix. I missed everyone. I just hope that one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me..."

"...I do forgive you for being stupid...I already did. But I just missed you. Phoenix did the most, though..."

Turbo nodded and crammed his way into the wreckers arms. "I LOVE you Rhonda."

Rhonda's eyes widened but only for a moment before she kissed Turbo pretty hard on the lips.

"...I love you too..."

* * *

**Okay, well I think that most of your minds would have out two and two together and realize that they had sex the night before, even though they had done it to each other for a while.**

**And please leave a review! Makes my day! Well, technically night but that's not really all that important anymore. It never was. But amyway, I hope you guys liked it! Keep On Readin'!**

**THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Night of the Anniversary Party (Part 1)**

"Hey Stinkbrain!" Vancent exclaimed cheerfully; waving his hands towards Rhonda and Turbo. Phoenix smiled and motioned the two over to their table in Tapper's. Well, booth actually.

Rhonda sat down on the inside facing Phoenix and Turbo sat facing Thomas. Sort of like last time.

"So, how was your guys's 'special' night last night?" The handy-girl teased. Turbo smirked but stopped when Thomas glared at him as if waiting for him to mess up or say something that wasn't right. Upon noticing this, Rhonda pulled Turbo close with a large hand and answered. "It was good. So how's the little crumb-snatcher doing? You know, with the whole 'adoption' thing and all?" She muttered across the booth so only Phoenix could hear.

Phoenix smiled fondly towards Thomas and Vancent. The nine year old was blowing bubbles into his root-beer and waiting for Thomas to do the same; both laughing while doing this. "He's amazing, Rhonda. And the way that he and Thomas get along is great. The two are probably the best father son team ever."

Rhonda nodded. "That's good. I'm glad that he's adjusting."

"Please...?" Vancent pleaded. Thomas sighed and patted Vancent's back. "I can't, Van. I'm not letting my idiot soldiers do another perimeter check for a while. And you know that you're way to young to shoot a gun."

Vancent scoffed. "My games fifteen years older than yours is and I've been here way longer than you have."

Thomas chuckled. "That's true, but I am your 'foster' dad and I can't let anything bad happen to you. Sorry Van..." Sighing, Vancent gave a small smile as he looked up at Thomas.

"I like your title. Dad. It's...nice."

Rhonda once again leaned across the table towards Phoenix and smirked. "They really are great together. He's a lucky kid." That was when she looked to her side and saw that Turbo had his arms folded on the table and his face was buried inside of them. Rhonda sighed. "What's wrong?" She asked. Turbo shrugged. "Nothin'..." He mumbled back.

Rhonda pulled Turbo slightly closer to her into a hug. "Come on Turbo. I know that something's wrong."

Turbo shook his head. "Nothing's wrong."

Phoenix noticed her brothers strange behavior and leaned her head across the table. She grabbed one of her brothers hands to get his full attention. "Turbo, whats wrong. Seriously, I want to know now because I really don't like seeing you upset." That was when Turbo knew that he had to tell what was bothering him. Taking a deep breath, he began. "I just..." He sighed and continued. "I just don't think that it's right how I just came back and 'intruded' in your guys's life. I mean, I know that you don't mind but I really don't want to be a burden."

Rhonda frowned and kissed Turbo's head. "You're not and we all know that. Phoenix, Vancent, Me. Heck! Even Thomas...a little bit. But that's besides the point. Look, what I'm really trying to say is that we really don't mind that you came back. Really. I missed you. And you know this because we've already talked about this."

Turbo gave a small smile when he felt Phoenix tug on his hand. "Look at me." She said softly. Turbo looked up at his little sister. "I love you."

"Love you too, brat."

Phoenix giggled loudly gaining the attention of Thomas and Vancent. "What'd we miss?" The nine year old asked. Rhonda rolled her eyes. "You should have been listening. Anyway, how about we get home. It's been a long day." Yawning, Vancent crawled slightly into Phoenix's lap. "'M tired." He said sleepily. Phoenix smiled as she rubbed small circles into Vancent's head. "Yeah, we do have a big day tomorrow...one year..." Phoenix whispered softly to herself.

Saying goodnight to everyone, Rhonda and Turbo left Tapper's to go back to her house which was still located near the dump.

Phoenix yawned herself and looked at Thomas. "You ready, hon?" She asked. Thomas glanced down at a sleeping Vancent and nodded. "Let's get him home. I'm kinda tired also." He lightly took the sleeping child into his arms and waited for Phoenix to follow him as they made their way back to Fix-It Phoenix Jr..

* * *

It was 12:00 midnight.

Rhonda glanced over at her lover and smiled lightly. They had just made love and both were tired as ever. She'd always joke with him that he was faster in bed than he was on the track. Turbo would only laugh un-amused and roll over.

But tonight was different. Turbo didn't rush through it like he normally did. This time, he was more gentle and slow with her. In Rhonda's mind, knowing that he had chanced from some self-centered psycho into and actual human like person was great. She couldn't love anyone else other than her Turbo. And even though that fact couldn't be proven, she knew that it was true.

"Rhonda, are you sure you wanna go with me tomorrow to the party? Because I'm just gonna get nasty glares from everyone and probably some stern lecture by Jen. She's probably the worst mayor I've ever seen. Or known."

Rhonda chuckled and nibbled on Turbo's bottom lip. "Baby, I want you to go with me. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be having sex with you...at all. And I'd just shun you away like the rest of the arcade already did." She messes his black hair up a little and tilted her head to the side. Turbo smiled lovingly at her and placed a hand behind her head; his other resting on her waist. Both of Rhonda's larger arms were wrapped around and behind the racers middle pulling him as close as he could get.

"I love you..." Turbo whispered softly. Rhonda giggled giddily. "I love you, too."

* * *

Morning couldn't have come quick enough. It was the day of the party and everyone was ready and raring to go. Vancent, being the first one up, raced into Thomas and Phoenix's room only to find the two cuddled up and passed out beneath the sheets. With as much force as his little nine year old body could muster, he glitched onto the bed and in between the couple. "GOOD MORNING!" He exclaimed. Thomas's shot up in bed and glared at the young boy.

"Vancent!" His voice sounded upset. Vancent laughed and shook a somehow still sleeping Phoenix. "WAKEY, WAKEY HAMMER GIRL!"

Phoenix groaned and smothered her head beneath the soft, white pillow. Vancent sighed and looked back at Thomas. "Well?" He said gesturing to Phoenix. Thomas smirked. "Why don't you go get dressed and head over to Sugar Rush? I'm sure the other little sugar brats won't mind their ruler coming for a visit. I'll have Phoenix up in no time."

Vancent nodded and bolted out of the room slamming the door. Thomas waited a good five minutes before hearing the front door slam shut. He sighed in relief and leaned over Phoenix. He placed a hand over her while his other gently pulled the pillow away from her face. Phoenix groaned once more and cracked her eyes open to glare at Thomas.

"What...?" She asked tiredly.

Thomas chuckled and kissed her lips softly. "Morning, adorable." His soft voice made Phoenix smile even though she really didn't want to do much of anything. "Morning, handsome." She put a big pout on her face when Thomas got out of bed and got dressed. "Why'd you get out of bed?" She asked sadly. Thomas smiled towards her.

"Because, we'll have plenty of time today to spend together." He reasoned simply. Phoenix sighed, got out of bed, and got dressed right along with her husband. Today was really going to be a long day...

* * *

**Not the best ending to a chapter but whatever :P SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Visit my alternate account AnimatedNation to read some of the fics on their. PM THAT ACCOUNT FOR ANY FACT ABOUT WRECK-IT RALPH THAT YOU KNOW PLEASE! The story is called WIR FunFanFacts! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
